


Afternoon Tea

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tea, Witch Castiel, Witch Max Banes, Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Max finds it unusual when Sam comes back in time for afternoon tea, but Sam has some good news for Castiel and Max.





	Afternoon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: Magic AU.

“Tea?” Max asked, blue teapot already in hand. His body was hidden under a big purple woolen sweater, almost hiding the denim Bermuda shorts he was wearing underneath.

Sam smiled and nodded. “Uh, yeah, thanks.”

Max beamed at him, face crinkling, and poured Sam a cupful. “I didn’t expect you home so early, I have to admit. It’s kinda neat having you here to join me for afternoon tea.”

And Sam had to agree. The table had several plates of fancy cakes and small sandwiches all put out, as well as some crumpets, with honey and butter waiting to be spread. They might have been conjured by sheer will and some fancy words, but Max’s afternoon tea—the times Sam had had it—always tasted better than anything Sam could find elsewhere, or conjure for himself. But none of this made him feel any less nervous.

“It’s good to be here...” Sam looked around the low ceilinged, stone cottage kitchen, realizing that they would soon need to do something about the crowd of plants that were spilling out of pots there. “Where’s Cas?” 

A loud bang shook their home and unlit lanterns swayed, books tumbled and a toad gave an angry croak from the glass tank it had been set inside. Sam reached out a hand and caught the dish of sugar cubes that was about to fall from the table.

Max winked and took the sugar cubes from Sam. “Where do you think he is?”

Of course Castiel would be down in his lab in the afternoon, when his experiments wouldn’t disturb Sam, who needed quiet after a day of lecturing. Sam rubbed at back of his neck with one hand, while kneading his green slacks with the other. “Do you think I should go get him?”

“You’re home early and clearly itching to tell us something. I’m sure Cas wouldn’t mind being drawn away from his work bench for just a little bit.” Max stirred his cup of tea, the metal spoon clinking against the side of the china as it moved.

“You’re right, of course. Okay, save some of that for us,” Sam warned and then hurried out of the kitchen. His long legs made quick work of the passageway down to Castiel’s laboratory.

On the west side of the cottage, the laboratory was a short tower, no wider in diameter than fifteen feet. Sam knocked forcefully on the reinforced oak door leading to it. The wood was warped and worn with age. It was never locked, but he couldn’t tell what Cas might be working on, and recent noises meant that it might not be safe. Bangs rarely indicated something safe, in Sam’s experience. He fidgeted with wand stuck in his sleeve as he waited.

“Who is it?” Cas called through the door.

“It’s Sam.”

There was a thud—likely a pile of books falling over—and then the door was yanked open. Castiel gave Sam a startled look, goggles making his eyes seem bigger than they were. Cas shoved the goggles up above his forehead and titled his head as he regarded Sam. Castiel’s blue robes were a little soot stained.

“It’s not dinnertime,” Cas pointed out, though with the lightness of tone that suggested he was a man who frequently got so absorbed in his projects that he forgot the time.

“Correct.”

“Then why are you home early?”

Sam licked his lips. “Join Max and me for afternoon tea. I’ve something to tell both of you.”

“You do, do you now?” Cas asked, quirking an eyebrow as he straightened up.

“Yes. Now c’mon.”

Cas wiped his hands on a cloth and followed Sam back through the cottage and into the kitchen. The tea things were just as Sam had left them, except for the cupcakes that Max was adding more frosting to. Max carefully used his wand to delicately weave the sweet stuff onto each cupcake, bright hues of red and indigo.

Once everyone was sat and had a cup of tea each, Sam stalled and picked out a small cucumber sandwich and one of the cupcakes. Both Max and Cas did the same, and then they sat silently and waited for Sam.

Taking a deep breath, Sam looked between the two most important people in his life. Living together since they were apprentices, first with their master and then alone as skilled witches, Sam loved these two men dearly. They had been through so much together, and it was ridiculous that Sam was stalling this much to tell them his news. But he almost couldn’t believe it himself.

“C’mon, Sam, what’s going on?” Max asked. He tapped a finger against his cup. “Are Dean and Jo expecting again?”

Sam laughed. “No, no. But, uh...” Sam took another steadying breath. “I… bought… I bought the store.”

Cas looked at Sam with his eyes wide, pointer finger covered in honey poised in front of his mouth. His tongue was reaching out towards the honey.

“I knew it!” Max exclaimed. He pointed at his full tea cup. “Yesterday! The leaves said you were taking a big step.”

No one asked him about the gold involved. Sam had been told when his father had passed away that his inheritance was his to do with as he wanted. But Sam had wanted to do something for all of them.

“Sam, this is...” Cas reached out across the table with his clean hand and threaded his fingers with Sam’s. Max did the same, joining his hand with Sam’s. “I love you. We love you.”

Cas and Max squeezed Sam’s hands, and he could finally breathe. They were happy. Pleased. Sam had made the right decision.

“I’ve got the keys… do you want to come see?”

Less than thirty minutes later, the three of them walked through the small afternoon crowd of the town they lived in. Max was carrying a basket filled with cupcakes, and a flask filled with the tea. They’d all been too eager to get to the store to finish afternoon tea, but Max was happy to bring it with them.

They reached the store, the wooden framed, century old building was four stories high. Sam pulled out his wand and tapped the front door in a particular way, muttering words under his breath as he went. The door’s locks clicked in quick succession and the door opened.

Sam, Max and Castiel walked in one after the other and stared at the empty space. It wasn’t much to look at.

“But think, here we can have Castiel’s inventions,” Sam explained waving at the lower room. “Second floor can be my books.”

“Third for my fortune telling,” Max interjected.

“Yes! And the fourth floor can be for a study and storage.” Sam stared nervously at Cas and Max.

“It’s perfect.” Cas got in Sam’s space and leaned in. He kissed Sam gently on the cheek.

“I want in on that.” Max stepped up, hands still full, and kissed Sam’s other cheek.

Stepping away from each other, Sam conjured a red woolen blanket and Max set out the tea things on it. The three of them sat down and started talking about how to lay things out and what furniture they would need.

It was dark by the time they left for the cottage once more, but Sam was certain he had made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
